Strip my mind
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Bellatrix não impediu que os dedos do garoto escorregassem pelas marcas da pele. - Ficlete. Escrita para chall


_Prata no III Challenge Sirius/Bellatrix_

**

* * *

**

**Strip my mind**

Ele entra correndo no quarto – puxa o ar com força uma, duas, três vezes. Há um cheiro de perfume doce que ele sabe ser o preferido da prima. E há, também, aquele cheiro estranho de que ele se recorda ser apenas dela – uma mistura de suor e tecido.

Para na porta. Não se atreve a entrar enquanto não tiver a certeza de que ela não está dentro do closet, apenas esperando por um deslize seu.

Sirius sabe o quanto dói tomar uma surra da prima; Bellatrix nunca perde a chance de fazer com que sua pele fique marcada por um tapa ou por um beliscão – coisas que fazem o garoto pensar quem é a criança ali.

Encosta-se no batente da porta e coloca a cabeça pra dentro. Sua pele se arrepia enquanto ele atravessa o quarto; há um quê de mistério e de algo que ele não consegue identificar, algo que começa no baixo ventre e que se estende pelas suas pernas e sensibiliza toda a sua pele.

Então, enquanto ele se aproxima da cama de cobertores macios, ele escuta barulho de água no banheiro. Bellatrix está ali, afinal de contas. Ali ao lado, à distância de alguns passos, escondida pela porta, molhada e possivelmente com a guarda baixa. E tudo que Sirius tem que fazer é caminhar devagar e cuidar para não ser visto.

Resolve, então, que vale o risco: ver Bellatrix, seja lá como for, vale o risco de uma surra. Seus passos são abafados pelo som da água sendo espalhada no banheiro seu coração parece emitir um som obscenamente alto – e ele se pergunta como a prima ainda não escutou aquele retumbar pelas paredes do quarto. Tum-tum, tum-tum.

A porta está quase aberta. Típico de Bellatrix – sem pudor, sem nenhum temor de ser vista por alguém. Coloca a cabeça pra dentro do banheiro, com todo o cuidado pra não fazer nenhum movimento repentino. E, pela primeira vez, ele entra no banheiro dela. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ele tentou ultrapassar o limite da cama da prima; já era perigoso demais, até mesmo pra ele, chegar perto de coisas pessoais de Bellatrix. E, naquele banheiro, com certeza, estariam as coisas mais pessoais que ele poderia encontrar.

Os ladrilhos são claros, com desenhos de flores em verde e prata. O ar, carregado de gotículas de vapor, está pesado. O perfume dela é mais forte ali dentro e ele tem a absoluta certeza de que vai sufocar em alguns segundos.

Na sua frente, há um grande vidro que serve como uma parede, dividindo o banheiro em duas partes. Uma grossa cortina de vapor se estende, impedindo que ele consiga ver qualquer coisa que não fosse uma silhueta dentro de uma banheira.

Há as sombras que ultrapassavam aquele vapor – e é o contorno de duas pernas estendidas para cima que ele consegue distinguir. As pernas compridas e finas da prima – e Sirius sabe que elas têm pelos clarinhos que se perdem na barra do vestido dela, e que têm cicatrizes que as enfeitam ao invés de deixá-las mais feias.

Os braços dela sobem e descem, acariciando a extensão que vai dos pés até as coxas. As mãos de dedos longos parecem estranhas e deformadas através do vidro, mas mesmo assim o movimento ritmado com que elas deslizam pelas pernas era agradável ao garoto.

Sirius se aproxima um pouco mais do vidro, seu corpo vai se arrepiando com a pouca distância que faz com que o vidro pareça gelado em contraste com o ar quente. Ele percebe o manto de cabelos que parece formar uma cascata de sombras caída para fora da borda da banheira. E o perfil do rosto dela – sem sorriso de escárnio, o nariz bem desenhado sem nenhuma deformação, o desenho dos lábios que parecem estranhamente convidativos ao garoto (e pela primeira vez ele entende quando querem dizer que alguém tem lábios macios, porque os de Bellatrix lhe parecem deliciosamente macios, mesmo sendo apenas um borrão de sombras contra a luz).

Então, antes que ele possa ter qualquer reação, o corpo dela se ergueu, ainda dentro da banheira. O som da água abafa seu ofegar de surpresa. E ela está ali – à sua frente, nua, apenas com aquele vidro os separando. Ele não sente medo. Muito menos ímpeto de ir embora. Ele gostaria muito de poder tocá-la. Estende a mão contra o vidro, espalmando aquela superfície fria enquanto visualizava a prima descer as mãos pelo corpo.

Mãos que descem pelos seios (e como ele tem vontade de apertá-los!), mãos que descem pelo abdômen (e ele se arrepia ao pensar que poderiam ser as suas mãos a fazer aquele caminho!), mãos que chegam até o baixo ventre e que passam pela parte interna das coxas (e ele não consegue mais formular nenhum pensamento àquela altura dos acontecimentos!). Encosta as duas mãos sobre o vidro e ofega com mais força; quase um gemido enquanto seu corpo tem reações adversas: ora ele quer fugir, ora ele quer ficar, ora ele a quer por perto.

Mas, desta vez, a prima escuta seu ofegar e, mesmo antes de Sirius poder pensar em fugir, ela já está fora da banheira, ao seu lado.

Ele pensa em correr, pensa em se jogar contra a porta com toda a força; mas há algo - dentro dos olhos de Bellatrix que o faz ficar.

Ela segura com força seus punhos e a única coisa que Sirius consegue pensar é que está ferrado.

E ela não diz nada por uns instantes. O ar está se tornando cada vez mais sufocante e as mãos dela estão machucando seus pulsos. Mas nenhum dos dois diz nada. As narinas dela estão dilatadas, mas ele não sabe se é de raiva ou da dificuldade em respirar aqueles vapores adocicados. E, enquanto ela está ali parada respirando com dificuldade, ele se pega descendo o olhar em direção ao corpo dela (já está cansado de ver aquele rosto toda hora; o que está sem roupas é o que ele jamais tinha visto).

O peito dela sobe e desce com força, os seios repetem o movimento; os mamilos estão eriçados e Sirius acha engraçado que eles são mais escuros que a pele; uma tonalidade a mais que a do resto da pele; a luz que passava pelo vidro faz com que a penugem na barriga dela brilhe e ele sente uma vontade imensa de tocar o ventre dela e descer as mãos até o meio das pernas.

Ela solta as mãos dele e segura o queixo, numa tentativa de intimidá-lo, mas é em vão. Sirius tem seu olhar preso por pequenos pontos que marcam a pele dos ombros dela – são sardas, da mesma tonalidade dos mamilos. E ele sorri enquanto estende a mão para passar os dedos de leve sobre os ombros.

E como a pele é macia! Está molhada e quente e lembra tecido escorrendo no varal depois de uma chuva sobre uma tarde ensolarada.

Sirius parece estar contando as sardas que se espalham pelos ombros e desenham um caminho até os seios. E ele não tem medo de descer pelos seios, ainda com a ponta dos dedos (e, naquela hora, ele esquece da idade que tem, da falta de experiência que tem e do fato dela ser sua prima). Seus dedos deslizam pelos seios enquanto a respiração aumenta, e ele se dá conta de que está ofegando novamente, num ritmo muito mais forte que o da prima. Não se arrisca a olhar nos olhos dela, mas ficou observando a pele se arrepiar um pouco mais e as últimas gotículas que ainda restam sobre os ombros escorrerem entre o vão dos seios.

Por alguns instantes ele não consegue pensar em nada que não seja suas mãos nos seios de Bellatrix.

Mas os instantes passam, e, antes que ele possa fazer mais alguns movimentos com as mãos, ela chega mais perto de seu corpo e toma seu rosto entre suas próprias mãos. E Sirius sente os seios dela pressionando seu peito magro, sente as pernas dela muito próximas das suas e sente as mãos dela pressionando com força suas bochechas.

Enquanto Sirius desloca a sua cintura de forma a tornar o espaço entre o corpo da prima e o seu menor, Bellatrix lança seus lábios contra os dele, grudando as bocas num gesto estranho entre raiva e desejo. Os lábios se chocam com força, e Sirius aperta os ombros da prima enquanto ela continua segurando seu rosto.

Ele sente a raiva que ela deposita naquele beijo – lábios apressados e violentos, a língua que invade a sua boca sem pudor nenhum, roçando sobre onde passa. A maneira como ela aperta seus lábios com os dentes o faz gemer – um gemido estranho e rouco que ele mesmo desconhece. A boca dela se apressa a sorrir, e agora Sirius simplesmente fica com os lábios estáticos, num misto de choque e excitação, enquanto ela mordisca seu lábio inferior.

Há uma certeza nele: de que isso é bom demais. Seu corpo está num estranho contraste entre uma dor que começa no seu ventre e uma satisfação incrível por estar tocando Bellatrix.

Seu corpo é voluntário numa tentativa de ficar mais perto (porque ele tem certeza que ainda não é perto o bastante). Dessa vez, são os seus lábios que chegam aos dela – e ela solta seu rosto enquanto segura seus ombros.

Mas, ao contrário do que ele espera (do que ele quer, do que seu corpo suplica), ela agarra com força seus braços e o afasta.

Olha pra ele com aquela expressão de superioridade que ele tanto odeia e gargalha.

- Sai daqui, pirralho. Vai fazer isso com alguém que te ature.

E, num movimento tão rápido quanto ele pode imaginar, ela o empurra pra fora do banheiro, batendo com força a porta em seguida.

Sirius fica de pé, com as roupas úmidas e uma sensação de humilhação suplantando a dor do desejo. Dá as costas à porta do banheiro e sai com passos largos daquele quarto, jurando que, um dia, ele conseguirá faze-la implorar para que ele continue com aquilo tudo.

* * *

N/A: À Swiit que mestrou esse chall do coração e à FeerMZB por betá-la e deixá-la gatona. ;D


End file.
